kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperivm Invictvm
"Cisalpinia, 63BCE Following a long-contested political campaign, you have been appointed by the Senate as proconsul for northern Italy, but the cost of public renovations in your new jurisdictions has left you deeply in debt to your political opponents, who may use your financial distress to wipe you out for good. However, new opportunities await - rumours of further barbarian activity beyond the Republic's borders present a chance at martial glory and financial success, which may allow you to return back to Rome .... and CONQUER THE WORLD." Notes Start time: 60BCE Geographic regions: Factions Only Gens Julii (with capital based in Gallia Cisalpina) are playable. Other factions: *Pergamon *Seleucids *Suebi *Britons *Arverni *Egypt *Getae *Roman Republicans/Optimates (they assume the Chremonidian bonuses, and have 2 capitals - Achaea and Rome) *Numidia (vassal state to Roman Republicans) Campaign overview Objective: Conquer all factions - no allied victory is possible. Mechanics Indebtedness: Because you owe substantial amounts to your creditors, no tribute can be generated at all - you will have to invade other nations in order to obtain the tribute which you need to survive. You must ensure that you end your turn with tribute in your treasury, otherwise you will go bankrupt and lose the campaign. You will not receive new tribute until you accumulate at least 200 tribute. Because of this, there are several restrictions as long as you have 199 tribute or lower: *You cannot have more than 125 units per scenario. *You can't conduct diplomacy with other factions, short of declaring war on everyone. So while you start off with an alliance with Rome, you can't ally, make war or peace with other factions - although script events do allow this to happen. *siege weapons other than the Aries, the Noble Residence and the Meeting House are not available. Once you have managed to clear your debt, however, you will be able to begin economic exploitation of your possessions and can recruit the full unit roster. Civil War: Rome will declare war on you right away if the following are done: *Either Arverni or Getae are annihilated *The difference between your average regional strength compared to Rome's is at least 2. Fortunately, when a civil war breaks out, territories occupied by Rome with regional strength level of 2 or lower will secede to you. Rome cannot be annexed by you, it can only be rendered a vassal state. A civil war can be ended only by capturing both capitals of Rome, or by just taking Achaea which will then cause Rome to cease hostilities and ally with you once more. War elephants: News flash! the elephant card is available as a quest reward. If you are able to help the Numidians, they will provide some behefits to you and you will also get 2 elephant brigade cards as a result. Tribute Tribute cannot be collected from uniting continents - there are no continents to speak of in the Imperium Invictum campaign. You will receive tribute based on 2 different factors: *The first is average regional strength, rounded up (a) *The second is the number of rare resources controlled by you and your allies (b) *the third is the number of allies, © and *The last one is enemies (d). Ultimately, tribute is received in the following manner: (a*c)rounded up. Thus, for a faction to receive tribute it is necessary to have allies and to fight limited wars, while at the same time gaining rare resources. Eg: Pontus has 20 regions with a total combined regional strength of 49. For Pontus, (a) is calculated as 2.45. It is at war with both Rome and Parthia, but has Egypt, Suebi and Getae as allies, so (c) is 3, (d) is 2. As for resources, it and its allies control a total of 8 patches, which sets (b) as 8. In total, Pontus' tribute on its next turn is 2.45(3) [1 + 4 = 36.75 , rounded up to be 37 tribute per turn. So, what this means is that: *Diplomacy is vital for survival. *Tribute has to be plowed back into your territories. *War is a risky business, but peace is even riskier - whenever you fight a war, you will be lowering your total tribute by decreasing your combined regional strength and the number of enemies. However, your allies may also become free riders off your own tribute given their access to your resources, so you need to be careful. Another assumption: through overruns, Pontus manages to destroy Parthia, but in the process acquires 5 additional regions, 2 of which have resource patches. The result is that (a) is now (20*2.45)+5/25 = 2.16 while d is now rendered as 1. Pontus' per turn tribute is now 21.6(3)1+10, which is equal to 71.28, rounded up to 72! Thus, diplomacy has been changed. CPs will now happily accept instant alliances with you only as long as they see you have rare resource that they can use - if you have 5 or more rare resources than they do then they will happily accept trade with you right away. Final word The objective of the game is to achieve self-sufficiency. Your first task will be to obtain as much tribute as possible and to be careful of antagonising the Senate (most Roman territories are rated 4 on average - your own are rated just below 1.7 on average). Knowing where to fight and when not to fight is critical, as is positioning of your troops — the seizure of military assets is thus vital for survival, but must also be balanced witn the need for tribute from conquering whole regions. Category:CtW